


slide

by spacebubble



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Banter, Coda, Episode: s05e09 The Ascent, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Solid!Odo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebubble/pseuds/spacebubble
Summary: another alternate ending for "The Ascent," in which Quark and Odo have already resolved their emotional friction and are now free to resolve......... another kind of friction.





	slide

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a few jokes I and others have made about:  
> \- Odo diligently researching everything he can about sex to ensure the most RESPONSIBLE coitus possible  
> \- au for The Ascent in which Odo takes back a last-minute love confession after Quark drops him on his broken leg  
> \- sweet tenderness being the deepest and darkest Ferengi kink

An array of brightly colored packets and vials spill onto the bedspread.

“You’re not going to use _all_ of them, right?” Quark glances up, eyes wide. It’s the largest variety of lubricant he’s seen at once, physically. His cheeks feel obscenely warm. “Not in one night.”

“No,” Odo replies. He sits back on his haunches, distractingly naked, enough for Quark to almost forget about his own nudity. “Not _all_ in one night. Especially since this is our first night. Together.” He coughs, and Quark can’t tell if he’s embarrassed or not, or if it’s just another Solid reflex that Odo’s still trying to get used to having. “I wanted to give you some options to choose from.”

“How am I supposed to decide?” Quark picks up a packet to examine it. “Did you think I’d have tried all these already?”

Odo shrugs. “The thought came to mind.”

“Well, I haven’t. For your information.” Quark sets the packet down and picks up another one. “How about you? Y’know. In the shower?” And Quark makes a jerkoff motion with his hand.

Odo scoffs. “No.”

“So…” Quark lowers the packet, thoughtful. “You haven’t used lube before. At all.”

“Didn’t seem necessary for just myself.”

“What about lotion?”

“No.”

Quark winces at the thought of jerking himself off with dry hands. “Didn’t that hurt?”

“Why would it hurt?” Odo tilts his head. “It doesn’t take long.”

“Oh.” Quark blinks. He should have known. A sensitive ex-Changeling, new to sex… Well, he could always oo-mox himself off if Odo finished too quickly before him. “Never mind.”

Odo scrutinizes him in silence for a moment, then glances back down at the scattered single-use lubricant samples on the bedspread. “Well, pick one.”

Quark fumbles the packet in his hands. “Why do _I_ have to be the one to decide, again?”

“Because you have more experience,” Odo says matter-of-factly. “I want you to select whichever will feel better for _you_.”

It’s considerate, and very Odo, and it makes Quark blush like a virginal apprentice.

“Thoughtful,” Quark replies, suddenly bashful underneath Odo’s tender gaze. He looks away. “Um. Okay. Give me a moment.”

“There’s gels, and liquids, and -”

“Gels are good,” Quark says absently, separating the gel-based choices from the rest, and Odo huffs a quietly self-satisfied laugh.

It takes Quark a moment to work out why Odo sounds so self-satisfied.

“Hey,” Quark says, snapping his head back up. “That’s only because water-based ones don’t last as long.”

“Mm-hmm.”

“It’s not because they’re like… you know. Goo.”

“ _Mm_ -hmm,” Odo says again, sounding _so_ obnoxiously smug about it that Quark just goes ahead and grabs the packet at the top of the small gel-based pile in front of him.

“Here,” Quark says, shoving the packet at Odo. “Use this one.”

A rip, then an exclamation. Odo’s smirk fades as he struggles with the slippery contents. “Quark, what do I do with this?”

Quark sighs. “Just rub yourself with it. Like you’re jerking off. Make sure you’re all covered, okay?”

“Oh.” Odo frowns. “All right.”

Chuckling, Quark turns away to gather up the rest of the lubes and deposit them on Odo’s nightstand.

A sharp inhale makes Quark turn back around.

“It’s _cold_ ,” Odo grumbles, glaring down at his own hand. “You didn’t tell me it’d be cold.”

“Oh, right. Sorry.” Quark can’t help grinning at the sight: Odo frowning in concentration, slicking himself up. “Use your palms to warm it up.”

“It’s already in my palms.”

“No, here -” Quark scoots forward and takes the partially empty packet out of Odo’s hands, then squeezes out the rest of the lube into his own palms before tossing the wrapper aside. “Like this.”

He can tell that Odo would rather reach over and pick up the discarded wrapper from the floor, so Quark quickly rubs his palms together, then scoots closer.

“Odo?”

“Hmm?” Odo blinks at him, distracted, then his eyes widen as soon as Quark reaches down, wrapping a hand around him. “ _Oh_ …”

Heat starts radiating off Odo in response to his slow strokes, and Quark grins a little. “Warm enough now?”

He yelps as Odo surges forward, knocking him backwards onto the bed. His head hits the pillow as Odo hovers over him, eyes bright, mouth open, breathing heavily, all the while thrusting forcefully into Quark’s hand.

“Yes,” Odo rasps. He slams his palms down on either side of Quark’s head, arms shaking, hands gripping the covers underneath. “Quark…”

Fascinating as it is to watch Odo loom above him, hot and ready, Quark immediately removes his hand, and Odo groans.

“Why did you stop?” Odo asks, tense and with a hint of a growl, and Quark gazes up at him, grinning.

Might as well get to the point.

“Got something warmer for you,” Quark says, wriggling a bit and pointedly glancing downwards at his parted legs.

Odo snorts. “Of course. How _could_ I be so short-sighted?”

“Yeah,” Quark says, all clever retorts thrown out the airlock. He flings his arms around Odo’s neck. “Now stop wasting my time.”

“ _Your_ time?” Odo echoes, sounding more incredulous than he looks, because how he looks is soppy and sentimental and honestly deeply embarrassing, in a second-hand sort of way, though Quark supposes another word for it could be “smitten,” or “besotted,” or maybe even “doting,” but Quark suddenly finds himself at a loss for words, because Odo’s reaching down to explore his folds with well-lubed fingers.

“Oh,” Quark says softly, parting his legs even more widely, rocking backwards onto Odo’s investigating hand.

“Warm enough?” Odo murmurs, sounding dirty as anything, and Quark stifles a desperate sort of moan as Odo gently massages him down below, teasing him open. His heartbeat accelerates with anticipation.

“Uh-huh,” Quark says, voice breaking in the middle as Odo starts thrusting two fingers inside him at a time. “Odo…!”

“Sorry,” Odo whispers, alluringly low. His hand stops moving. “Was that too much?"

Quark stares up at him, panting and trembling around Odo’s slick fingers. He tightens around them and watches Odo's eyes go wide at the sight - or maybe the feeling - of Quark squirming on him. Quark scrambles until he’s holding the back of Odo’s neck in both of his hands, then drags Odo’s face close to his, eyelids lowering as he leans up, but then Odo closes the distance and kisses him so hard that it presses Quark’s head back against the pillow, and the fingers go away, and suddenly -

Odo’s pushing inside of him in a long, slow slide that makes them groan into each other’s mouths.

Quark grips the back of Odo’s neck for dear life, spreading his thighs open as wide as they will go. His groan turns into a gasp as Odo’s hands travel down his sides to lift him up by the hips, fingers digging into his tender flesh, Odo stretching him and filling him up to the brim, until Quark’s writhing underneath Odo with an increasingly loud series of whimpers.

“Tell me if it hurts,” Odo murmurs into his mouth, turning each word into another excuse for a kiss, and Quark eagerly accepts all of them, nipping gently at Odo’s lips every so often. “Quark?”

“Hmm?”

“You have to tell me,” Odo says, trying to sound stern, but his voice shakes and his hands tremble as he slides forward, and Quark clenches around him with a soft moan. “Quark, are you listening?”

“Yeah,” Quark breathes. Odo fits into him like a hand inside a glove. “Mm. It doesn’t hurt.”

Odo’s face relaxes. “Good.”

Quark tangles his fingers in the hair at the nape of Odo’s neck. The texture’s pleasant. He focuses on ruffling the ends of the strands tickling his fingertips as he tries to adjust to the feeling of being thoroughly impaled. “Your hair feels nice.”

“Thank you,” Odo replies with a little smile. He’s come to a stop inside of Quark, buried to the hilt, looking content. “So what now?”

It takes Quark a moment to remember how to string a thought together.

“Didn’t the Founders…” Quark suddenly feels himself blushing. His cheeks burn as he tries again. “Isn’t your body telling you… you know, instinct?”

Odo stares at him blankly.

“Slide back out,” Quark says faintly, almost in disbelief that he was instructing Odo how to fuck. “But not all the way. Then -”

The first thrust shoves Quark up the bed and makes his eyes water, and he cries out, clenching tightly around Odo.

“Not so _hard_ ,” Quark manages to gasp, hoping he doesn’t sound too pathetic.

“Sorry, sorry.” Odo looks worried. “I didn’t mean to - it’s just that you’re so - you feel so…” His voice trails off, and Quark barely catches the last word.

_Inviting._

They’re both blushing furiously by now, Quark supposes, because Odo’s face has an interestingly rosier shade to it, and Quark’s own cheeks feel hotter than all the simulated deserts he’s seen in the holosuites.

“It’s okay,” Quark says, because Odo looks like he desperately _needs_ him to say it’s okay, and that alone is enough to make him eager enough to try again. “Just… here, maybe it’s easier if I...”

He slowly rocks himself up, rubbing his back along the covers, until he’s almost off Odo’s cock entirely, then slides back down. Then again, until Quark’s setting a steady enough pace for Odo to catch on and match him, until their hips are rocking together just right, and Quark’s eyes start to shut.

“Wait,” Odo murmurs. “I want to see you.”

“You _are_ seeing me,” Quark replies in a murmur of his own. “Guess I should’ve known you’d be an eye contact kind of guy, huh?”

Odo frowns, puzzled, and it’s such an endearing look that Quark leans up to kiss him again.

The kiss intensifies Odo’s thrusts, and Quark can feel every little movement Odo makes inside of him, smooth and slick and aided by what Quark assumes is a very well-researched sample of lubricant. The thought of Odo poring over catalog descriptions and product guides to figure out what to replicate makes Quark smile, and his kisses grow more fervent as Odo’s thrusts start becoming more erratic.

“Quark?” Odo pulls back, and Quark’s eyes flutter open. “I was serious. I _do_ want to see you.”

Quark simply nods and rocks back onto him and continues kissing him all at once, too preoccupied with chasing his pleasure to figure out the words for a response.

“Quark, look at me.”

“I _am_ looking,” Quark mumbles, resolutely trying to kiss as much of Odo’s narrow lips as possible, which was far more important than making eye contact, honestly -

He keens pathetically as Odo reaches up to trail a hand around his outer lobes, stroking him with a tantalizingly light pressure.

“Quark.”

“You can’t expect me to - ah! - concentrate while you’re - _oh_ \- doing that, right?”

Odo huffs a quiet laugh, breath tickling his other ear. He twitches inside Quark with interest, responding to the way Quark’s body quivers around him. “I’m _expecting_ you to pay attention to me, you magnificent little scoundrel.”

“I _am_ ,” Quark protests, and he immediately turns to smother Odo in kisses. “And you know how much I hate paying people anything.”

It’s not his best rejoinder, but Odo chuckles at it anyway, and something about that fond chuckle makes Quark feel all warm and gooey inside, regardless of the other warm and -

“So look at me,” Odo murmurs, and Quark does.

Odo shifts their bodies and limbs until he’s lifting up Quark's thigh and pounding into Quark in a sensuously drawn-out rhythm, each snap of the hips provoking an increasingly louder cry. He grips the back of Quark’s neck in a way that allows his thumb to massage Quark’s earlobe in the process, commanding Quark’s attention wholly, until Quark can do nothing but stare at Odo, who returns the stare with a smile, focused entirely on him, eyes glazed over with lust and affection.

Maybe Odo had meant what he said on the mountain after all.

A few more thrusts into his overstimulated body and Quark’s spent, completely spent, blinking back tears and clenching hard and gasping out Odo’s name.

And that’s all it takes - Odo slams into him one more time, then collapses along his side, face buried into Quark’s neck.

“Warm,” Odo mutters, roughly drawing him close, before they both fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

Quark wakes up with Odo snuggled along his back, loosely spooning him.

It feels nice. Quark sleepily wriggles around until they’re facing each other.

The movement stirs Odo awake. He stretches without opening his eyes, grunting softly, one arm straightening out above Quark’s head on the pillow, the other draped along Quark’s side, above the blankets.

“Hey,” Quark says, voice half-muffled into Odo’s chest. “You’re still here.”

Odo drops a kiss on his forehead, the nearest part of Quark that he can reach with Quark’s face nestled against his front.

“It’s _my_ bed, Quark. Of course I’m still here.” Odo sounds sleepy still, but thoughtful. “Don’t your bed partners usually stay the night?”

“Not really,” Quark murmurs in reply.

“Is that why you suggested we use my quarters instead of yours?”

“No. I wanted to break in your bed.”

Odo huffs a quiet laugh. “Quark.”

“I’m serious.” Quark yawns, snuggling closer. “Wanted that honor all for myself. Selfish like that.”

“Mm.” Odo rubs his back through the blankets. “Well. I don’t plan on abandoning you anytime soon.”

Quark smiles. “Good to know.”

“I will, however, insist we clean ourselves up soon.”

The stickiness does annoy Quark a little, but it’s nothing he can’t live with for a few more minutes.

“Yeah, sure.”

There’s a pause before Odo resumes speaking. “You’re not falling asleep again, are you?”

Quark slowly shakes his head. Odo’s quite the nice pillow, but he’s mostly certain he’s not falling asleep again.

“Quark?”

The lack of response makes Odo sigh, but there’s a reassuring warmth to the sigh.

It’s the last thing Quark hears before he drifts back off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
